tibiadventurefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hero's Quest
VOLVER A INICIO VOLVER A QUESTS Esta quest es de gran importancia si eres amante de los addons, pues es la clave para conseguir muchos. Consiste en una serie de misiones consecutivas en donde Hux Selnec, un viejo héroe retirado, te ofrece enseñarte como ser un héroe, enviándote a misiones en su lugar. Comencemos! Para empezar, debemos ir a la casa de Hux Selnec, que se encuentra próxima a Port Namil, por lo que se recomienda viajar a Port Namil en barco desde Ambal o Tyrsfal, o simplemente ir allá caminando. Una vez que llegues a Port Namil, sigue el siguiente mapa: Avanza desde la letra A a la B, en donde esta el circulo marcado. Al llegar baja al piso de abajo y busca a Hux Selnec. Tendrás que decirle esto: Player: hi Hux Selnec: Hello (PlayerName)! Are you ready for one adventure? Want to be a hero? Say me that you want and I will explain you some missions that I have unfinished. Player: want Hux Selnec:''' '''Oh so you want to be a hero! I'll help you my friend. I will help you but before you do me a favor. I have a love on my heart, my dear Elane, is the light on my life, but his father Willfrid the mage of Tyrsfal opposes our love. She wrote me a letter but he has taken, if you can bring me the letter I will teach you how to be a hero. Una vez hecho esto ya tenemos nuestra primera tarea, que consiste en traerle una carta de su amada, llamada Elane, la cual es hija de Willfrid, el mago de Tyrsfal, que se opone a su amor y le ha quitado una carta que ella le ha escrito a el. Por esto, para que Hux nos envié a sus misiones debemos hacerle este servicio antes, por lo que tienes que viajar a Tyrsfal e ir a la Magic Shop y recuperar la carta. En el segundo piso en la esquina izquierda habrá un box de quest, ábrelo y se te entregara la elane's letter, ¡No la pierdas! si la pierdes no podrás hacer la quest. Imagen del chest de la elane's letter, en Tyrsfal. Una vez conseguida la letter dirígete de nuevo hacia Port Namil en barco y luego a la casa de Hux y dile lo siguiente: Player: hi Hux Selnec: Hello (PlayerName)! Are you ready for one ''adventure? Want to be a hero? Say me that you want and I will explain you some missions that I have unfinished. Player: elane's letter Hux Selnec: Wonderful! You have the letter from my beauty love? Player: yes Hux Selnec: Great! Now take the package! Dont loose it, its very important! Take it to Tapler my servant, he lives on a farm in the ''north, near of Croockloght, he take you to your missions! Al darle la carta nos dará un mysterious package con el sello de TBI, tampoco lo pierdas! Ahora debemos ir con el paquete hacia el norte, a la granja de Tapler, su escudero y sirviente, y dejarle el paquete, luego de eso Tamper nos llevara a nuestras misiones. Sigue el siguiente mapa, desde el punto A (casa de Hux) al B (granja de Tapler): Una vez que lleguemos a la granja nos encontraremos con un a puerta de mision que debemos cruzar, al entrar buscamos a Tapler y decimos: Player: hi Tapler: Hello (PlayerName)! Thanks for the package! Now, my master tell that you want to be a hero... I can take you to start your hero's missions! Just I need a little pay.. Do you want to start your mission now? Player: start Tapler: Excellent! But first I need the package that my master bring you. Player: package Tapler: Perfect! Listen well, now you have to travel to the Knockstam Village, on the south of Ambal, there is a terrible problem, only a true hero can stop the terrible dragon Siffus that is destroying the village as we speak, do you accept this mission? Just say me yes. Player: yes Tapler: Correct, just go to the south of Ambal and find the river that block the way to Knockstam, follow it to the east and you'll will find a closed bridge by order of the king, keep going to east and you'll will find a little wharf with a boat, the boat is mine, now you can use it! Con esto Tapler tomara el paquete que nos entrego Hux Selnec y nos permitira comenzar nuestra primera mision: Mision 1: Salvar al pueblo de Kcknostam del terrible dragón Siffus, que emergió del mar. En esta misión debemos librar al pueblo de Kcknostam de Siffus, un horrendo dragón que emerge del mar cada año y destruye el pueblo asesinando y aterrorizando a los inocentes aldeanos. Para llegar al pueblo debemos avanzar hacia el sur de Ambal como nos djio Tapler, y seguir el rió hacia el Este, la ruta mas rápida seria tomar el barco de Port Namil hacia Ambal y luego seguir la ruta que se nos ha dicho, como se se muestra en la siguiente imagen: El viaje hacia Ambal nos costara 30gp, una vez en Ambal continuamos por aquí: Una vez que lleguemos a los circulos marcados encontraremos una door de mision y el bote de Tapler que usaremos para llegar a la isla, al llegar debemos atravesar la muchedumbre aterrorizada por el ataque del dragón y enfrentar a la bestia. Sigue el siguiente mapa hasta el circulo celeste, ahi encontraras a Siffus: (NOTA: TODOS LOS BOSSES DE LA QUEST TIENEN LA VIDA DE UN DEMON Y NO DAN LOOT Y DEBEN SER MATADOS SOLO POR UN PLAYER) Informacion sobre Siffus: Siffus es medianamente fuerte, pegando hits entre 150 y 250, y wabes entre 300 y 450, fuera de eso no es diferente a un dragón normal en velocidad y se cura poco. Tiene 8500 de hp y no da loot. Para mages se recomienda ir escapando y matarlo a sds, para pallys es el mismo caso, junto con assasin stars y para knights combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Una vez muerto Siffus, tendrás 60 segundos para tomar el teleport que aparecerá tras su muerte. Si se te acaba el tiempo tendrás que esperar el resp que es muy largo (30 minutos) y matarlo de nuevo. (el resp es el mismo para todos los bosses de la quest) Entramos al teleport, llegaremos nuevamente al bote que nos trajo a Knockstam, al abordarlo llegaremos a una pequeña isla en donde Tapler nos espera después de nuestra primera misión, le hablamos y decimos: Player: hi Tapler: Excellent job with Siffus my friend, this was your first step to brecome a true hero, my master will be pleaced. Now I have to give you your next mission. Player: mission Tapler: Are you ready to listen your next mission? Player: yes Tapler: In Tyrsfal the king himself has spoken with our master asking for an urgent service, a hideous cannibal ogre has been living many years too close of the city on the swamps of the north.... In this times has come more and more closer and has sequestered an important amount of citizens, your mission is clear, find him on the swamps of Tyrsfal and kill him to free us from his maleficent existence, dont forget your machete! And one more thing ... If you have success with the ogre, you must go to Barglin and speak with Hardol, on the Pirate Clan, he have another mission for you. Good luck! Mision 2: Eliminar al ogro cannibal que vive en los pantanos. Como Tapler nos explica, nuestra siguiente misión es destruir a un horrible ogro caníbal que habita en los pantanos de Tyrsfal y que esta aterrorizando a los ciudadanos, para eso debemos comprar un machete y dirigirnos a los pantanos -El cannibal ogre es un poco mas dificil que Siffus, pegando entre 600-700 por golpe con meele. -No tiene spells, y al igual que Siffus 8500 de hp, -Mages: cuidado de no perder todo su mana. La opción mas corta para llegar seria volver a Ambal, después dirigirse en barco a Port Namil y desde ahí a los pantanos, sino desde la puerta nor-oeste de Tyrsfal, a través de la siguientes rutas (no podrás llegar sin machete, por lo que debes llevar uno con anticipación para no perder tiempo innecesariamente). Una vez que derrotamos al Ogro debemos dirigirnos a la isla pirata de Barglin, pues Tapler anteriormente nos dijo que de tener éxito debíamos encontrarnos con Hardol en el Pirate Clan, podemos viajar a Barglin desde cualquier barco, Mision 3: Destruir al temido pirata Franco Van Riessel Una vez que lleguemos a Barglin avanzamos por la siguiente ruta: Luego por aquí: Bajamos y llegaremos hasta una door de mission, aquí: Al bajar hablamos con Hardol, aqui: Player: hi Hardol: Hey Playername! Player: mission Hardol: Ahh you must be the person that Tapler from Tyrsfal told me on his letter, we have issues in common as we see, maybe we can help us each others. Do you want to accept this mission? Player: yes Hardol: We the pirates, have some laws that must be obeyed, the betray is the most terrible crime that a pirate can do to his brothers, and one pirate in particular has broken his votes and his oath ... The name of this traitor is Franco van Riesel, and he was one of the high lords of the island but he betray us and broke the pact of peace between Tyrsfal and Barglin, he has start to attack and destroy many ships of the king Raidar, our ally ... That actions in this times put us on a dangerous position with the lord king of Tyrsfal, he ignored our direct orders, some day Barglin will be free again, but now our priority is survive and do our things in our way ... As you can see, that this traitor be eliminated is beneficial for me and for you, by my side I can slove this problem for the island, and you can win the esteem of the king Raidar and your lord Hux Selnec ... For start your mission you mus go to the north-east side of the island, here you'll find a wharf, a boat is waiting you to take you to your ship to hunt to Van Riesel ... Se nos ha dado la mision de ir a cazar al temido pirata Franco Van Riesel, que ha roto el tratado de paz con Tyrsfal y ha puesto en peligro la seguridad de la isla, para esto se nos ha asignado un lugar dentro de una tripulacion que esta destinada a perseguir a Van Riesel por lo que debemos dirigirnos al muelle nor-este donde un bote nos espera para llevarnos al barco, por lo que debemos salir del Pirate Clan y seguir la siguiente ruta: Luego aquí: Bajamos en donde esta el circulo marcado y llegaremos a un bote en donde nos encontraremos con un Npc llamado Dirk, al que debemos decirle: Player: hi Dirk: So, you are the new sailor Playername, we have to go now. Player: go Dirk: We must go fast, the captain awaits us, do you want to go now? Player: yes Seremos transportados al Halcon Dorado, nuestro nuevo barco, donde debemos buscar al capitan Vangal, una vez que lo encontremos hablamos con el: Player: hi Captain Vangal: So you are the new member of the crew, welcome to the golden falcon! Now be useful and led the ship trough the seas, come on, you have to move the helm! Player: helm Captain Vangal: Are you deaf?! Must move the helm boy! Or I will make you whip! Diciendo esto nos ordena que movamos el timon y dirijamos el barco, por lo que debemos "usar" el timon, como se muestra en la siguiente imagen: Una vez que dirigimos el barco por los mares aparecen piratas enemigos y se libra una batalla en cubierta Al parecer nuestra tripulación pierde la batalla y debemos abordar el barco enemigo: Debemos usar un gancho de abordaje y saltar al barco enemigo, por lo que la situación es vencer o morir. Una vez que lleguemos al barco enemigo debemos salir de el por un bote que hay en la popa, sigue la siguiente ruta: Luego de escapar de los enemigos cruzamos el mar y llegaremos a una isla desierta, al otro lado de ella encontraremos una tortuga y la usamos, debemos seguir la siguiente ruta: Despues de tomar la tortuga llegaremos a una pequeña isla con island trolls: Ahora debemos avanzar nadado hasta el barco de Franco Van Riesel y encontrarlo a bordo, llendo del punto A al punto B: Generalmente el capitan pirata se encuentra en la planta baja, una vez muerto debemos subir a cubierta y tomar un bote de escape, en donde estan los circulos marcados: Llegaremos a las costas del norte, a Sharp Top, aqui encontraremos a un extraño hombre en una casa costera, debemos hablarle: Mision 4: Destruir la rebelión de Sir Wellin II. Una vez que encontremos al Strange Man le hablamos y decimos: Player: hi Strange Man: Greetings Atmyn, we've been watching you for a while, maybe you may be interested to do a service for us. Player: service Strange Man: I see that you are interested, to start, no questions, no demands, do exactly what I say. Your reputation preceds you ... I heard that you have killed a major enemy of His Majesty, the pirate was a threat more bigger than you can imagine, and you have saved an entire village from a terrible dragon and destroyed a dangerous ogre of the swamps. Your master Hux Selnec must be pleased. So, do you agree to these terms? Player: yes Strange Man: Perfect. Listen well, I just will tell you that I represent very powerful people who do not want to be involved, you will not do any question, but for the mission I must reveal you certain confidential information that you must never be repeated ... Strange Man: The king's enemies are more every day, ordinary citizens are ignorant about these issues but there are wars going on, and every day the danger of rebellion is more and more real ... You've probably never heard the name of Sir Wellin II, is a legend, but behind every legend is a simple mortal man. Sir Wellin born in Ambal, with an important father in the army ... After killing a man went into the forests and joined mercenaries, in a short time he pass to be renowned among the most ruthless men of the kingdom, known for the assaults and murders to senior officials and important people ... One day had a premonitory dream, the vision he saw was the overthrowing the rule of Raidar III and occupying the throne of Tyrsfal and since then rumors say that a mysterious group of powerful warlocks have control over his mind ... It is also rumored to have a relationship with the Dwarfs and buy them weapons of their secret army ...Well, only one thing is certain, it is an imminent threat, our spies say they already have five hundred men to his service and more are coming every day to train in the fortress of Harckal on the island of Aduran ... I have prepared a boat for you, you must come unseen to the shores of the island and eliminate Wellin, the boat is on Adhlea, but you must leave the city to the south-east along the sea on the side of the dark forest. If you free us from this evil your destiny will be glorious! Como el extraño hombe nos cuenta, Sir Wellin nació en Ambal, siendo su padre importante en el ejercito. Luego de asesinar a un hombre se interno en los bosques y se unió a mercenarios, paso poco tiempo para que se hiciera renombre entre los hombres mas despiadados del reino, conocido por los asaltos y asesinatos pagados a altos funcionarios y gente importante. Un día tuvo una sueño premonitorio, en la visión se vio a el derrocando el imperio de Raidar III y ocupando el trono de Tyrsfal y desde entonces dicen rumores que un misterioso grupo de poderosos warlocks tiene control sobre su mente. También se rumorea que tienen una relación con los Dwarfs y que les compran armas al desconocido ejercito secreto. El Stange Man nos dice que nos ha preparado un bote para llegar a la isla de Aduran en donde encontraremos la antigua fortaleza de Harckal donde se esconde Sir Wellin y sus secuaces. La ruta mas rápida es tomar el barco de Sharp Top hacia Adhlea por 100 gold coins: Una vez en Adhlea seguimos la siguiente ruta: Una vez en la isla de Aduran avanzamos por aquí: Una vez que entremos en la fortaleza nos encontraremos con Wild Warriors, Black Knights y Gladiators, es necesario intentar que nos golpee la menor cantidad de monsters posibles para evitar mucho waste, son 3 pisos, en el ultimo encontraremos a Wellin solo, pero no habrá forma de bajar. -Sir Wellin da hits entre 400-800 de meele y spears entre 300-400. -Al matarlo debemos avanzar a la torre para salir de la isla, por aquí: Debemos subir por la torre, encontraremos un puente que debemos cruzar para llegar a otra torre destruida y bajamos hasta el nivel del mar en donde habrá un bote para escapar de la isla. Llegaremos aquí: Mision 5: Derrotar al bandido Fleme y su banda ladrones. Al continuar debemos seguir por aqui, volveremos a la isla de Kcknostam, por del otro lado del puente cerrado, es aqui donde Fleme y su banda se refugian y asaltan caravanas y carros que transitan el bosque, sobre todo a la gente que escapaba del pueblo por el ataque del dragon Siffus. Encontraremos una carta de Tapler con instrucciones: Dear friend, I see you've got great victories on your way to become a true hero, the last service that you have made for our master has been exepcional. Now you have a new mission, as you remember you have defeated the terrible Siffus, but the villagers are fleeing of Knockstam because are afraid, in this moment has been reported that some bandits are hiding in the forest and are massacring the villagers, if my information is correct it is the gang of the ruthless Fleme, a palandin extremely skilled, be very careful with him! You must destroy him and his gang of robbers. If you have succeed our master will be pleased, and must come to see me under the Tyrsfal's temple. Your Friend, Tapler. Fleme es mas poderoso que Sir Wellin II, es bastante peligroso, siendo paladin tiene la facultad de escapar lo que hace mas difícil matarlo. dispara flechas de entre 60-700, spears entre 500-700, bolts entre 300-400 y sds entre 300-400 (Mucho cuidado, con sus ataques combinados en ocasiones puede hacer combos de 1000) y esta acompañado de muchos hunters, bandits y smugglers, se recomienda no perseguirlo, y quedarse quieto curándose, y atacarlo con alguna rune como avalanche u otras a distancia, pues si lo perseguimos escapara y sera mas difícil todo (también es recomendable usar el spell de invisibilidad utana vid, o stealth rings para los knights pues esto evitara que muchos menos monsters nos ataquem (hunters por ejemplo), que pueden ser la causa de nuestra muerte. Sigue el siguiente mapa para llegar hasta Fleme: Una vez muerto seremos capaces de salir de Knockstam por el puertem ahora como Tapler decia en su carta debemos encontrarlo bajo el templo de Tyrsfal, siguiendo la siguente ruta: Una vez que llegamos al templo bajamos al piso subterráneo y cruzamos una door de mission para luego bajar por una escalera, aquí: Al llegar al circulo marcado encontraremos a Tapler, quien nos dara la siguiente mision: Mision 6: Aullentar a Listin el fantasma, que mora y asusta a los niños de la antigua mansion. Hablamos con el Npc y decimos: Player: hi Tapler: The terrible Fleme is dead! Thanks to you my friend, do you want to know is your last mission? Player: yes Tapler: Perfect, listen, an old friend of our master has a difficulty in his home, apparently a ghost has infested the property and refuses to leave ... Have told me that is the ghost of a child who lived in the house with his family many years ago, and he died painfully after eating a strange kind of elven herbs that had magical powers, the problem is that scares the children of the house, apparently is not evil, but certainly powerful and decided to stay. You must defeat him ... The house is an old mansion, you will find it out through the north-east gate out of the city, next to the training academy and the ghost mansion ... If you complete this mission you must come to the house of our master, Hux Selnec, and go to the arena of battle, there you will receive a great reward. Good luck! Listin es el fantasma de un niño que nació en una familia acomodada y que murió dolorosamente luego de consumir hierbas elficas que tenían extraños poderes mágicos, vivo y murió en la mansión con su familia; que ya no es la que vive actualmente en la casa y esta desesperada por deshacerse del fantasma, tu misión sera derrotarlo. NOTA PARA KNIGHTS: Se recomienda llevar avalanche rune. Datos de listin: (Único boss de la quest que tiene solo 3000 de hp) Ataque: Meele: entre 300-320 LifeDrain: 300-320 Death: 200-350 Energy: 300-340 Para llegar a Listin debemos seguir la siguiente ruta: PISO 1: PISO 2: PISO 3: Solo seguimos la X marcada y encontraremos al fantasma. Una vez derrotado seguimos a la ultima misión de la quest: Mision 7: Derrota a Hux Selnec. Asi es, al final debemos derrotar al mismísimo Hux Selnec en su arena de batalla, terminada la pasada misión seremos llevados de vuelta a su casa pero al area de su arena, Solo así provaremos ser unos verdaderos héroes, es la prueba final de Hux. Hux Selnec golpea un meele entre 500-900, arrows entre 600-700, spears entre 200-400, energy entre 300 y 340, y tiene un healing debil. Summons: llama a Tapler, su sirviente, para asistirlo en la batalla. Despues de haber derrotado al fantasma debemos dirigirnos al casa de Hux Selnec como al principio de la quest, lo mas facil es viajar en barco hasta Port Namil y al llegar continuar por la siguiente ruta de A a B: Una vez en la casa bajamos y seguimos por aquí hasta el circulo celeste donde encontraremos a Hux: Aquí mismo encontraremos el chest de la quest y obviamente nuestro merecido premio, pero solo podemos conseguir el premio si hemos derrotado a Hux. Luego de reclamar nuestro premio habremos terminado la quest. ¡Disfruta tu botín! VOLVER A INICIO VOLVER A QUESTS